


All's Well That Ends Well

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Aomine and Kagami are strangers to each other, But Aomine is crushing harder than a 12 year old, Fluff and Crack, M/M, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Aomine has to do is buy some painkillers, tampon, napkin (take note: with wings) bring it over to Satsuki and he can do whatever he wanna do. Case closed.</p><p>---</p><p>Oneshot for Aokaga Month<br/>Prompt 3: Wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I gotta do what I gotta do.  
> I'm still a day behind but i'm trying my best hahahahaha.  
> And please excuse my crazy ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt 3: Wings

 

 

Why today of all days?

 

The same question plays on repeat inside Aomine’s head.

 

_Dai-chan! Common! It’s not like I often ask for a favor. Do this for me just this once okay? My parents are out of town and the cramps are seriously killing me! Do you want me to die?_

 

He doesn’t want to deal with Satsuki on her period because she’s such a high maintenance diva but it’s only a small favor and it’s for his childhood friend who takes care of his sorry ass most of the time. Everything is gonna be daijobu Daiki!

 

All Aomine has to do is buy some painkillers, tampon, napkin (take note: with wings) bring it over to Satsuki and he can do whatever he wanna do. Case closed.

 

Okay so, what is this inner frustration all about?

 

Aomine’s inside the convenience store, he’s got the painkillers and the tampon, the big issue is the napkin. The ones he found are pads without wings and Satsuki doesn’t settle for less. She won’t ever shut the hell up unless Aomine brings her napkins with wings and he doesn’t care that he doesn’t get it why napkins gotta have fucking wings because they don’t even fly!

 

That’s still not a problem because he can go to the counter and ask the clerk if they have stocks hidden somewhere so he could go home and do his own damn thing.

 

Now this is where the problem lies. At the back of the counter, smiling brightly at the customers is his teenage obsession Kagami-san. Believe him when he says he is more than satisfied to watch the redhead beauty from afar but believe him even more when he says he’ll die happier than the happiest man alive when he finds the courage to come up and talk to him.

 

He’s finally got a chance and the first convo is going to be about helluva napkin, take note: with wings! Thanks a lot Satsuki.

 

“Hi good evening!”

 

Kagami gleefully greets him and he feels bad because he wants to give the best first impression but where’s the good in the evening? Aomine scratches the back of his neck as he sets the painkillers and tampon atop the counter. He can’t make eye contact, definitely not when he is going to ask about freaking napkin with wings.

 

“Do you have… napkin with wings?”

 

The last part is said in a voice just above whisper and Kagami knows that the man is too shy given the situation he is in. Although hats off to him, it’s kind of sweet a huge fellah like him is willing to do something like that.

 

“Just wait a minute sir, I’ll check the storage room if we have some spare napkin.”

 

“With wings.”

 

“Of course, with wings.”

 

Holy guacamole… somebody hide poor Aomine.

 

He stays in place, waiting for Kagami, silently chanting his farewell to his long time crush. After what seemed like an eternity, Kagami is back with a pack of napkin with wings (ahem) on his hands.

 

“Here you go. Anything else sir?”

 

“Nothing. That’s all. Thanks.”

 

This is his worst day ever he can feel it in his bones.

 

Kagami is packing the items and Aomine is more than ready to say goodbye even before the proper introduction because common, what will he tell him now, _Now that I’ve got the napkin with wings do you know what else I need? Your number._

 

_The hell, that’s gross!_

 

“Ohhh… Looks like someone is on his period. Hahahahaha!”

 

He hears a stranger's voice from behind.

 

Having the worst evening yet? Aha! Why don’t we insert some lame lunatics to make Aomine’s life more miserable? Aomine’s done for. Too much for keeping it low key in front of Kagami. He’s gotta give these dickheads a piece of his mind. When he finally finds the strength to look at him, he sees that Kagami isn’t happy with the situation either with his eyes glaring past Aomine, the redhead is indeed throwing daggers at the losers behind him.

 

Aomine is so sure he kissed his crush goodbye just a while ago but looking at him, angry and ready to fight for his worth, nah, he is still in no doubt head over heels in love.

 

“Nice try, Einstein. But you might wanna go back and review your Biology lessons because FYI, guys don’t have periods.”

 

Lunatic-san doesn’t recover and is too lame for a massive comeback so they walk out of the store, dumbfounded.

 

“You don’t really have to do that.”

 

Aomine finds his voice and tries to act cool and all. Hah!

 

“But I want to and so I did. They didn’t have to be mean. Not when they’re making fun of someone hotter than them. I mean, it’s really nice of you to buy this kind of things for your girlfriend even though it may be quite uncomfortable.”

 

He lost him at the word hotter.

 

Because capital F word, Kagami thinks he is hot!

 

“Ah… These are not for my girlfriend. She’s more like my sister.”

 

It’s a good thing no other customers are inside the convenience store because he’s going to grab this rare opportunity whatever shit happens.

 

“That’s great! N-No. I mean. It’s not great you don’t have a girlfriend right? O-Or you do? Hahahaha. I’m being a complete chattering mess sorry.”

 

Aomine’s face lights up. Could the redhead be any more obvious he’s also interested in him? He silently wishes he could jump for joy just like that without looking like a total lunatic, but a hot lunatic nonetheless.

 

“I don’t have a girlfriend but I do have a boyfriend.”

 

He says with his usual infamous smirk and notices that the redhead clutches the plastic bag so hard it might rip to pieces. Kagami whispers _Oh… of course. After all you’re hot._

 

“Hey babe. Don’t look so down. I’m talking about you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Are you interested?”

 

Kagami goes from being shattered to being shocked. Aomine’s having a lot of fun right now. In a short period of time he has seen different expressions from Kagami and he would most likely see more.

 

“Can you at least give me some time to think?”

 

The redhead answers as he looks away and bites his lower lip.

 

_Really sexy._

 

“Sure.”

 

Oh he can wait. He doesn’t have a lot of patience but for the redhead he totally can.

 

 “…”

 

“…”

 

“Okay! Let’s do this!”

 

Aomine’s front breaks down as he vigorously laughs until he can breathe no more. Kagami is full of surprises it excites him.

 

“Come over here and give your man a kiss.”

 

“WHAT!? A kiss on our first day? NO! We’re moving too fast! I don’t even know your name!”

 

He says it’s too fast? With his answer and everything else? Yeah it’s probably too fast.

 

Kagami leans in, hooks his right arm around Aomine’s neck bringing the taller man closer as he softly whispers on his ear.

 

“Can we do that tomorrow? And maybe… something more. Anyway, your name?”

 

Aomine continues to smirk, snaking an arm on Kagami’s back copying how Kagami whispers on his ear.

 

“Daiki. Aomine Daiki and-”

 

“Let me guess, I have to remember that name cause I’ll be screaming it tomorrow?”

 

“Hah! Damn right you will.”

 

So yeah.

 

It’s not Aomine’s worst day ever.

 

It’s most definitely a very good evening.

 

And he also remembers he still gotta thank Satsuki for it.

 

 

 


End file.
